


Complications of the Heart

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Episode: 05e01 Find Your Warrior, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom returns to Earth and to Cochise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications of the Heart

            Tom sneaks into see Cochise when he gets back to Earth.  Everyone else will be asleep, except him.  Unless he’s lost more days than he’s thought. 

            He finds Cochise leaning over some Volm device and takes a minute to enjoy seeing him again.  There had been a minute where he had been pretty sure it was never going to happen.  And when he had seen Rebecca, that had almost been okay.

            “Cochise,” Tom says quietly.

            Cochise turns and his eyes widen with surprise when he sees Tom.  He steps forward.  “You have returned.”

            “Of course,” Tom says, closing the distance between them to hold him. 

            “I had believed you to be lost,” Cochise says, wrapping his arms around Tom and resting his head on Tom’s shoulder.  “I have never been so glad to be proven incorrect.”

            “How have the boys been?” Tom asks.

            “I have monitored them, and they are distraught, of course.  You should inform them now,” Cochise says.  “They are resting, but they will not mind the disturbance.”

            “In a minute,” Tom murmurs. 

            “What is in your bag?” Cochise asks, frowning as they pull apart. 

            “It’s the head of some Espheni monstrosity I killed,” Tom says.

            “Why do you have it?” Cochise asks.  He holds Tom by the elbows and steps back, looking him up and down.  Something about Tom is confusing him, but he cannot determine what.

            “Because we have to be angry,” Tom says.  “We have to let ourselves feel our rage.  We have to decimate everything about the Espheni, no remorse and no questions.”

            “What happened to you?” Cochise asks.  This does not sound like the human that Cochise fell in love with.  Perhaps he had an encounter with the Espheni that altered his brain somehow.

            “What do you mean?” Tom asks, taking a step back. 

            “There is something different about you,” Cochise says.  “You are not an angry man.  You are a kind and gentle soul.”

            “That’s problem, Cochise.  I’ve been too kind, too gentle.  There’s no room for that in this world,” Tom says. 

            Cochise steps forward, eyes watering a little.  He does not want Tom to experience these emotions, this hatred.  He sets his hand on Tom’s cheek.  “You must not say that.  Your kindness and your gentleness are among your most admirable qualities.”

            “They’re holding this war effort back,” Tom says bitterly.

            While Cochise has seen Tom angry and upset, there is something different about this anger.  Humans experience so many emotions, and for the seven thousandth time, Cochise wishes that he understood them better.  “I do not know how to dissuade you from this path.”  The only other path Cochise knows is the Volm path: one of cold calculation.  That would be worse, Cochise believes.

            Tom glares at him, an expression that Cochise is not used to receiving from him.  It is unpleasant to discover that looks can cause emotional pain. 

He pulls away from Cochise.  “Don’t bother trying.  You can either get angry with me or stay out of the way.”

            “Tom, I cannot,” Cochise says, “and when you realize that you cannot, as I believe you will, I will be here.”

            “I’ll let you know when we need help,” Tom says, turning away and leaving the room.

            Cochise stands there, attempting to process his feelings.  Tom is not behaving as himself, and that is upsetting.  In addition, Cochise has managed to anger him further, to the point where he no longer wishes to be near him.  That has never happened before. 

            Despite Tom’s rejection, Cochise vows to look over him, and, more importantly, his offspring.  They will be upset by Tom’s change in demeanor, as Cochise is, and if they are greatly negatively impacted, Tom will never forgive himself when he regains his sense of self. 

            Cochise returns to his work, with a most un-Volm like feeling of unease.  Being with Tom has caused many complications in his life, but Cochise believes this is new territory, much less pleasant than discovering human sleep patterns.  He has figured out the old complications, and he will figure out these new complications.  Of that, he is certain.  


End file.
